Espoir de voyage ?
by AoiAmatsuki
Summary: C'est beau l'amour, mais parfois un voyage est nécessaire. Est-ce un résumé je n'en sais strictement rien ! (T: pas spécialement) Réécriture


Bonjour,

Petite histoire, ou petite lettre je ne sais. (Réécrite)

Les fautes sont présentes j'en ai conscience, mais la correction c'est vraiment pas mon fort. (Ni le français en faite). Cependant si cela entrave la lecture merci de me faire parvenir les erreurs.

FairyStalkeuse : Je tiens à te remercier du fond du coeur pour cette review je ne m'attendait pas à en recevoir une si vite (voir une tout cours) alors merci. Cette réécriture est pour toi ^^, j'espère donc qu'elle sera un peu mieux. Après compliquer de faire plus simple/nul que la précédente.

….

Je me suis épris de toi durant l'air frai d'un automne. Toi tu l'était bien avant, mais je n'y est pas répondu de suite. Nous avons commençais à sortir ensemble à la sortie de l'hiver, tu avait l'air bien plus à l'aise que je ne l'était. Après tout je n'étais pas ton premier, pour moi c'été une découverte. D'être aimé, d'être important pour quelqu'un.

Quelque année ce son écoulées et mon amour pour toi s'en trouva renforcé jours après jours, minutes après minutes. Tu était là pour me dire que j'étais magnifique, me faire me sentir important à tes yeux mais aussi au regard des autres. Je voulait crier : « hey, regarder il m'aime ». Mais après tout la timidité ne s'en va jamais, alors je n'est rien dit même si je le pensais si fort.

Notre première fois, j'étais terrifier. Tu m'a rassurer, tu m'a étreint enfin tu à était parfait. Je dois te dire qu'encore aujourd'hui j'ai peur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur. Tu ne le sait pas je n'en t'ai jamais parlé et je ne le ferai jamais et pourtant je peu te dire que c'est parfait, je me sens bien, comblé. Est-ce le fait de n'avoir connue que toi ? Je suis toujours aussi nul pour comprendre mes sentiments alors que toi quand tu me voit tu sais à quoi je pense, si ça va. Moi je suis incapable de lire en toi comme tu le fait pour moi, je m'en veux tellement si tu savais.

Pendant quelque années nous nous somme vue tout les jours, nous avons partager nos sentiments. Puis un jours nos chemin ont divergé quelque peu, tu à continué le volley et moi mon genoux en à décidé autrement. Nous nous voyons moins régulièrement car toi tu es là et moi là-bas . Mais l'amour à toujours fait acte de présence. Quand nous nous rencontrions tes bras m'enlaçaient et tout mes soucis s'en allaient, je retrouvais mon bonheur que j'ai mit tant de temps à trouver. Tu es mon monde tu l'a été et tu le restera.

Cependant un jour, tu n'allais pas bien, tu ne m'a rien dit, tu as pris sur toi. Je t'en veux si tu savais, j'aurai aimé savoir que tu allais mal, que tu perdais confiance en toi. Je n'ai pas pu être la pour toi, pour te réconforter, t'aimer. Je me dis que c'est moi qui est peu-être tout gâché.

Alors...

"J'ai fait une bêtise mais je ne m'en veux même pas, j'en avait besoin." Ce sont les mot que tu as prononcé pour me dire que tu avait couché avec un autre. Tu as continué en disant que ni pour toi ni pour lui il y avait de sentiments c'était juste pour s'amuser donc ce n'était pas trompé.

J'ai entendue, je l'ai compris et accepter mais j'aurai préférer le savoir bien avant, pas que tu attende un mois entier pour me le dire.

Tu m'as aussi dit : « J'ai perdue confiance en moi, je voulais savoir si j'étais encore attirant, si je pouvais encore plaire à d'autre. Ça ma aidé, j'ai repris un peu confiance en moi » que si tu l'avait fait c'est car tu voulais savoir si tu était attirant, que grâce à lui t'as confiance en toi est un peu revenue. En me disant ça tu as anéanti là miennes déjà qu'elle était pas très robuste, tu la balayé d'un souffle. (Tu sais tout c'est faux semblant parfois j'ai l'impression que tu pense que c'est moi, alors que tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais.) Tu sais pourtant que derrière mon coté diva je suis fragile. Que derrière mes sourires se trouvent des larmes de colère de ne pouvoir continué le volley qui est si cher à mon coeur et dont j'avais tant besoin pour décompresser. Que derrière les méchancetés que je sors ce n'est que jalousie. Que derrière mon assurance ce trouve un gamin qui à peur de grandir et d'avancer. (Mais j'aurai espérer que tu en ai parler avec Iwa-chan).

C'est peu être juste une impression après tout, peu être que tu le sais que j'ai mal.

Tu m'a dis aussi que je faisais pas fasse au obstacle seul, que je suis toujours entouré pour les surmonter. Que s'en aide, notamment de Iwa-chan et mes parents je me dégonfle. Je pense que c'est la chose la plus blessante qu'on puisse me dire et que tu m'es dite (mais tu ne le sera jamais). C'est le cas, j'ai besoin d'aide on est pas fait pour surmonter tout seul. Mais la encore tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où je prend sur moi ou j'avance seul, tu t'en rend pas compte. Si ce sont des encouragements à progresser et prendre sur moi sache qu'ils me font piquer vers le fond. C'est extrêmement blessant.

J'aurai aimé que tu me soit exclusif.

Mais tu ne fonctionne pas comme ça, alors soit je ferai en sorte de m'adapter. Mais comprend que ça m'irrite qu'il te soit important. Même si cette intensité est moindre que celle que tu me porte.

Tu sais je pense qu'une partie de mon cœur s'en est aller ce jour là. Mais je me dis qu'il cicatrisera, et que tu y participera. Après tout ce ne sont que des mots, je les oublierais.

Sache tout de même que je suis fatigué d'être quelqu'un de gentil, je veux qu'on arrête de compté sur moi, qu'on cesse de penser que ma douleur est superficielle. Je suis éreinté de faire plaisir au détriment de ma propre protection. Tu as réussie à passer ma carapace, mais je suis désoler aujourd'hui tu à contribuer à sa reconstruction, je ferai en sorte d'y prendre le plus grand soins pour éviter toute rechute de ses parois.

Je suis épuisé.

Je veux juste respirer à grande bouffés, l'air frai et la liberté d'être personne.

Je voudrai qu'une simple inspiration fasse s'en aller la douleur qui persiste dans mon cœur.

Je suis perdu sans toi.

Me suis-je épris par mégarde ? Je me pose la question parfois, suis-je fait pour toi et par la suite je me demande ce qu'est l'amour, comment le définit-on ? Moi je sais pas car tu es le premier être qui m'es si cher. Qui manque tant à mon cœur quand tu n'est pas là. Tu pense que c'est une définition utilisable ?

Je suis vidé, mes yeux ne veulent pas arrêter de pleurer, j'en ai mal. J'ai la gorge sèche, la tête dans un étaux. Je suis fatigué.

Tu sais là j'ai envie de voyager, seul. (Après tout tu n'aime pas ça alors pourquoi me suivre ?) Pendant un petit moment et qui sait peu être un jour je reviendrai. Je veux juste soigné mon cœur même si je t'es dit que j'étais d'accord, il en a besoin. Mon cœur à besoin de ce déconnecter de ce laisser aller et qu'on lui dise que tout va bien et que tout ira bien. Comprend mes choix comme je comprend les tiens.

Sache que je ne lâche pas prise, non, notre histoire est bien trop belle pour ne pas la poursuivre. Je voudrai passé ma vie à tes cotés, au coté de celui contre qui mon équipe n'a jamais gagné. Celui qui à toujours voulue que je sois à ses cotés.

Mais comprend moi, je suis fatigué, je veux dormir et pouvoir respiré aisément sans autres tourments. Je veux voyagé seul loin de tout et tous.

Je tiens à toi plus que de raison

Je t'aime de tout mon saoul Wakatoshi .

Toru Oikawa

« Mais encore une fois je prendrai sur moi, et ces mots ne te parviendrons jamais tel quel, je les tourneraient à ton avantage, car je ne veux plus jamais te voir pleurer. C'est encore plus douloureux que le reste, et voilà je te protège avant de le faire pour moi même. Car ton bonheur est plus important que la santé de mon cœur. » murmurai-je à moi même.

Je regarde cette lettre ce consumer petit à petit, tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre délicatement laissant s'infiltrer le doux vent du printemps suivit de ta personne. L'homme ton je suis épris depuis tant de temps. Vers moi tu t'approche, tu m'enlace et tu me dis tendrement.

-Bonsoir mon amour, bien dormis ?

Un doux baiser et la quiétude regagne mon cœur.

-Oui mon amour et toi ?

Mais mon esprit reste tourmenté. Sous mon sourire de bienvenue ce cache la tristesse qui s'empare de moi.

Quelque jours sont passer depuis notre conversation, je souris mais j'ai mal. J'accepte que tu soit imparfait mais j'ai mal. Tellement mal, je suis perdu.

Aidez moi, je sais pas quoi faire. Je suis fatigué.

J'ai juste besoin d'aide, enfin je crois…

Peu être qu'Iwa-chan pourra ? Non je dois prendre sur moi, respirer, ne plus penser et donner vacances à mon coeur le temps qu'il s'en remette.

Je te fait confiance, vole aussi loin que tu peu respire et reviens quand tu te sera calmé mon coeur.

...

C'est sur cette note que s'achève cette petite histoire décousue. (Dans le fond comme la forme mais un peu moins qu'avant)

Arriveriez-vous à l'aider ?

Bonne journée à toute personne passant par ici.


End file.
